Hope Diamond
by crescentgaia
Summary: When the Doctor realizes where a special piece of the TARDIS is, he enlists a special group to help him get it back.  One Shot - COMPLETE.


_Author's Note: I don't own any of these series – Doctor Who, Leverage, White Collar - or characters. This was written as a Christmas present for my friend Tatra._

"I found it!" The Doctor called out happily as he saw something on the small screen that was by the controls of the TARDIS. "It's taken far too long, but I have found it and I will get it back," he said with glee as he started to coordinate where it was. "Oh, interesting place. I do like the States in small amounts."

Amy and Rory came to where the Doctor was, hearing what he was saying. "What did you find?" Amy asked as she went over to the screen to see. She wasn't sure what it really was, just that it was a gem that looked beautiful.

"A long while ago, I crashed into Earth. Really crashed," the Doctor explained. "The TARDIS couldn't be repaired because I couldn't find this one element when she was remaining constant. She'll do that from time to time, if I'm staying around the same temperament as my last regeneration. Anyway, I found the gem that will give the engines more boost and we won't have to settle down for a recharge as often."

"Oh?" Rory asked. "That actually sounds nice. Considering the last place we had to recharge had that stupid pollen."

"Yeah and we'll never really be in that sort of situation again. The engines and the computers will be able to find that sort of stuff. At least, that's the theory," the Doctor said as he adjusted something and left the controls, running for the wardrobe. He grabbed a black looking thing with different silver loops on it and a long zip cord. "Still fits too. Got it off of a very nice thief by the name of Parker. Turns out she's related but way down the line."

"…You have a granddaughter?" Amy asked, looking confused. "I thought you said that you couldn't reproduce."

"Many times great granddaughter. I had a daughter – well, she was created – and she started to space travel. She then found out about time travel with a bit of knowledge she had in the brain about me and off she went. So, she and the only one who would be able to get her pregnant and thus, I became a grandfather."

"Why would only one person be able to get her pregnant?" Rory asked. "Considering that goes against biology."

"Well, she's Time Lord and not human," the Doctor explained. "And the guy, Captain Jack Harkness, isn't really a man anymore. He's more…well, he's a fact. So a fact and a Time Lord – "

"Lady," Amy corrected.

"No, it doesn't matter the gender. It's just Time Lord," the Doctor explained.

"That makes no sense," Amy said to that. "Then again…"

"Thank you," the Doctor said with a grin. "We're going to go visit. I need her help and the help of her team anyways. There's no way I can get around all this Earth technology without drawing attention to myself. So I'm going to need them. And it's only proper that, since we're in the neighborhood, we stop in to say hi."

Rory looked at the screen again and tilted his head. "I've seen this gem before."

"A lot of people have. I actually like the name they gave it," the Doctor said.

"What's the name?" Amy asked.

"The Hope Diamond," the Doctor said as he went back to the controls and set them down in Boston. He decided to ignore the confused and shocked looks from both Amy and Rory. He knew that the idea of stealing might be a bit foreign to them, but hopefully they would just go with the plan. "So, Boston. Year 2010 and the only winter where there hasn't been snow on the ground until Christmas Eve. Do not tell anyone that last fact."

"Why?" Amy and Rory asked at the same time. It wasn't a lot of times that the Doctor told them not to do something.

"Because I need Jack Harkness' family to start," the Doctor said as he opened the door and walked out. "If that doesn't happen, he won't get turned into a fact. If he doesn't get turned into a fact, then…well, I don't want to think about what will happen. Remember – time can be rewritten. So we have to be very careful around the little events as well as the big events."

Amy and Rory exchanged a look before going after him. "What do you mean, start?" Amy asked.

"His family has a very distinguished line that goes all the way back to one Nathan Ford and one Sophie Devereaux," the Doctor explained. "Which explains a lot about him being a very good con artist, thief, and whatever else he wants to call himself, including a good man. They are very good friends of mine and probably won't notice me right away. Be prepared for questions and maybe a hug or two. The hug or two will come from Parker."

"This is going to be fun," Amy said with a grin. "We rarely get to meet your friends. Future wife, yes, but never friends."

"Future wife?" Rory asked. He wasn't sure that he knew about that story.

"I'll explain later," Amy replied as she hooked onto Rory's arm. "It's kind of cute and sad at the same time. Remember River Song?"

"Yeah," Rory said. "The lady who pretended to be Cleopatra at the start of that insanity."

"Only because I gave you the big spoiler about River," the Doctor said with a sigh as he turned and walked into a bar. He looked around and went over to Parker, smiling at her. "A friend told me I might be able to get some help," he said to her.

Parker looked up from what she was drawing, tilting her head as she did so. She grinned as she recognized the harness she had given him just a couple years ago. "You're back!" She said happily as she got up and hugged him.

"Good, you're still hugging," the Doctor said and laughed. "They did do a good job of looking after you. How have you been, Parker?"

"You changed faces," Parker said. "I like it better than the one with the big ears and the leather jacket."

"Oi – he's still in here somewhere," the Doctor said with a grin. "Just because I change faces doesn't mean that I don't forget about past lives. Or their mannerisms. I just learn to change into the new person – which includes fish pudding. I'll explain later. Oh – Parker, this is Amy and Rory. Amy, Rory, this is Parker."

"Hi!" Parker said happily and grinned. "You're taking on two companions now? I mean, it's not a bad thing. It's just a bit – well, different."

"They're a matched set," the Doctor said and chuckled. "Considering they're a married couple. So, where is everybody?"

"Upstairs," Parker replied. "They're going to be happy to see you. Come on," she said as she took his hand and pulled him along to the elevator as Amy and Rory followed. "Of course, Eliot and Nate are going to be annoyed that they didn't find you first. But they both seem to be a bit more on the grumpy side these days instead of being in the Christmas spirit."

"Oh they've probably noticed the TARDIS by now," the Doctor said. "I would be more surprised if they didn't notice it, really."

The elevator door opened and Hardison sprang out. "Saw the TARDIS got to go be back soon!" he yelled as he nearly ran out the door.

The Doctor looked at Hardison and then back at Parker. "So they still haven't told Hardison."

"You realize that the Company or Council or whatever it is takes your recordings and makes them into episodes?" Parker asked. "Hardison's a big fan. You have an alias too – you're called Matt Smith here. They're known as Karen Gillian and Arthur Darvill. They've got really nice body doubles for you three as well."

"Oh," Amy said and thought on that. "I like the name Karen. We'll name our daughter that."

"Okay," Rory said with a grin as he pulled Amy into a hug. He liked thinking about the future when they were going to settle down and just be married. Even though the adventures were fun and he did like the Doctor, he just wanted to simply be with Amy. It was all he ever wanted and now he did have it on some level.

"They're adorable," Parker whispered to the Doctor as she saw Amy and Rory being cute.

"I know," the Doctor replied with a grin as the elevator got to the floor. Parker stepped out first with the rest of them following her. He waited until they were in the apartment with Nate and Eliot watching the CCTV footage that Hardison hacked into before clearing his throat. "Gentlemen," he said, by way of greeting.

Eliot turned around and came to attention. "Sir," he said before bowing as a samurai would.

"Good to see you again, sir," Nate said as he turned around and shook the Doctor's hand. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"This isn't a scheduled stop," the Doctor said. "I've noticed something on Earth that should be in my TARDIS and we need to get it back. As soon as possible, actually. I can't believe that it's been under my nose for this long."

"What it it?" Nate asked as he invited everyone to sit down. It was also a way to make sure that the Doctor didn't go into a long conversation that might take anywhere from fifteen minutes to a hour."And who are your current companions, sir?" He asked, just to make

"Amy Pond and Rory Williams," the Doctor said. "Or Mister and Mrs. Pond."

Amy grinned. "I really like the sound of that more and more."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. It's really not how it's supposed to be."

"Yes it is," the Doctor said and sat down. "So, what it is, is the Hope Diamond. It used to be used to give the TARDIS another source of energy. A way to make sure that I didn't need to stop as often as I do for recharging."

"…What? Really?" Parker asked as she sat down next to the Doctor.

"So you really just need Parker," Nate replied. "Considering that she's been able to get to the Hope Diamond twice now."

"One time he took it back," Parker said and tilted her head at Nate. "That was before he decided to put us all together as a team. The second time…well, I stole it and put it back. Which is his fault as well. I would have kept it if I hadn't been with him and the team for a while."

"I'm glad it is," Nate replied and sat down as well. "It's not something for you to just take, Parker. It is for everyone, or at least it was."

"Eliot, come sit down," the Doctor said, knowing the warrior was still standing at attention.

Eliot relaxed from his stance and came to sit down in the chair that Sophie usually used. He knew he would move if she came over to the group. "Nate's right. Why do you need all of us?"

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it at the TV. It turned to a current TV news program that was announcing that the Hope Diamond was coming to the United States, to New York, for two weeks starting today. "That's why."

"Because it's going to be under guard," Parker said quietly. "We can't do it. It's New York."

"I think we could. You and Hardison would have to be on in your FBI roles, but I think you could," Nate said as he started to think about it. "Could you bring up the blueprints of the building, sir?"

The Doctor did so as Sophie came into the room. "Hello Sophie," he said over his shoulder as the blueprints came up.

"Oh," Sophie said. "Nate, why didn't you say we have guests?"

"Because you just came downstairs and I wasn't going to yell up," Nate explained with a smile.

"I'll put tea on," Sophie said. "You should have just called up, Nate. Which brand this time?"

"If you have a good chai, I'll take it," the Doctor said as he looked over the blueprints with the team. It wasn't long until the Doctor looked up and noticed that Hardison was back. "Nate – "

"…why is Matt Smith in our apartment?" Hardison asked. "Along with – how – is this my Christmas present?" He asked in a happy geek voice.

"Sadly, no," Nate said. "Hardison, there's no other way to say this - Doctor Who is real."

"…say what?" Hardison asked. He looked shocked, even more shocked than he was seeing the stars of the current seasons of Doctor Who in the office.

"You have ranked up in the Council and now you get to know the big great secret that Doctor Who is real," Nate explained. "There are cameras all over the place that beam back information to us wherever he goes. That information is then edited and made to look into a TV show. The council and other members have been doing this since they first met the Doctor. It's a way of making sure that the public doesn't know there are really aliens. It was either that or see that UNIT got involved. Or even Torchwood when it first came about. Please, celebrate as much as you like before coming over here and help us help the Doctor get the Hope Diamond."

"Aside from just sending Parker?" Hardison asked. He could feel that he was in shock. There was something in his mind not processing the information correctly. He wasn't going to shut down just yet, but he could feel it coming.

"Can't," Nate said. "It's in New York. We have to set up our aliases and get both Sophie and Eliot into place as well. If it wasn't New York, we could just send Parker."

"…New York? No. Just No. You know we can't. Why are we really entertaining this? And, also, why is Matt Smith – "

"The Doctor," Nate corrected.

"Asking for our help to steal it? If he really is the Doctor, why doesn't he just go and take it?" Hardison asked.

"Because that's not how it works," the Doctor said. "It does for museums, but that's in different centuries. Right now, everything is under lock and key. I can't just sonic my way in and out. I'll be noticed and that's never good. I need an actual plan and people to pull off the plan for me. So I do need each and everyone one of you to help me."

"What I want to know is why everyone is tip toeing around the fact that it's New York," Amy says.

"They don't like apples?" Rory asked as an attempt at a joke.

"…His jokes really are that bad," Hardison said.

"Sadly, yes," Amy said. "That's just part of his loveable charm though."

Hardison nodded a yes and thought about it. "This is just – I need time," he said as he went to the kitchen and got some cookies. This was before he moved and curled up on the floor into a ball. It is not every day that one's dream of Doctor Who gets smashed by explaining that it is real. That there are aliens known as Time Lords – well, one Time Lord now – and he wanted them on a job. It was just a bit too much for one geek to take.

"You should have prepared him more than that," Sophie said, her tone a bit harsh to Nate.

"It was easier to do that so we can go on to explain about New York. Which isn't a big deal," Nate said.

"It is when one half of the New York team is over in the corner curled into a ball," Parker said as she got up and vaulted over the back to go comfort Hardison.

"There's a White Collar crime unit centered in New York City," Nate explained. "This unit is special because they have a con artist and thief known as Neal Caffrey. In order to pull this off, we're either going to have to be one step ahead of him or bring him in on the con. I would like to just bring him in, but I think that would jeopardize his being out of jail status. Knowing both Neal Caffrey and prison, the two are a very bad mix. So we need to keep him out as long as possible."

"We should bring him in," Eliot said. "Via Mozzie. That way, he'll know and he can decide if he really wants in or not. He'll know how to contact us once we're in New York. However, once we know where the diamond is and have Parker and Hardison using their covers, how long is it really going to take?"

"Mozzie is still out of commission from being shot, remember?" Nate asked. "And not long. A hour or two, tops. We just need to make sure that we have everything in place before we go."

"He's not dead though," Eliot pointed out. "He's good for getting messages through."

"Alright – send a message. We'll then plan accordingly," Nate said as he looked over the blue prints. "This really isn't going to be all that hard. The security systems can be hacked into and then we send Parker down. We could fancy it up by making sure that you and Sophie are on the inside – actually, we should do that. It'll just make it easier."

"Agreed," Eliot said. "It's a solid plan, Nate. And it sounds like there won't be any twists that we're going to have to deal with."

"Still got the psychic paper if anyone is not going to be able to make it out?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Nate replied.

"We have psychic paper?" Eliot asked, raising an eyebrow. "When did that happen?"

"Just for when we really need it," Nate replied. "Which has not been until now."

"Okay," Eliot said as he opened his cell phone and started to call Mozzie.

"So, you're in?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Nate said with a smile.

"What is this going to cost?" Amy asked quietly. "I doubt that you guys do this for free."

"Nothing," Nate said. "We have other revenue sources. And even if we didn't, we would still be doing this for free. It's the Doctor – he's helped us all out at one time or another."

"Famous last words," the Doctor said with a chuckle. He smiled as he took the cup of tea from Sophie and continued to discuss with Nate as they went over the plan more. Eliot got confirmation from Mozzie that they would be fine and could go in when they wanted. They planned to go in a few days, if only to make sure that Hardison was 100 percent okay.

Neal looked up from his paperwork as his cell phone rang. He got it out and looked at who was calling him during a case. Even if nothing was happening on the watch to make sure that the Hope Diamond didn't get stolen case. He flipped open the phone. "Hey Moz," he said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Neal, sorry to be calling you during your case," Moz said. "But I got a very interesting phone call a few days ago and they're coming to town today. So I thought I would give you a heads up."

"Why didn't you before?" Neal asked as he got up from his desk and walked towards the elevators so he could talk a bit more privately. "Instead of calling me while Peter has me under a microscope?"

"Mostly because I'm still on pain killers and forget things from time to time," Mozzie pointed out. "I really cannot wait to be completely off of these things. Don't be surprised if you see Parker and Hardison in suit clothing or having suit identification."

"Undercover?" Neal asked as he looked over his shoulder. He knew that Peter was going to be looking for him soon enough. He pushed himself into a small corner and kneeled down towards the floor.

"Yeah – their covers are Agent Thomas and Agent Hagan, respectfully," Mozzie replied.

"What are they in town for?" Neal asked as he turned and smiled at Peter who was right in front of him. He waved a hello and stood up quickly.

"Hope Diamond," Mozzie replied.

"Oh – got to go," Neal said.

"Suit's there?" Mozzie asked.

"Yeah – he and El send their love," Neal said.

"Most El," Mozzie said and hung up.

"How's Mozzie doing?" Peter asked, knowing exactly who Neal was taking to.

"He's getting better," Neal replied. "Still doesn't want to come back to work. I'm working on that though."

"What was the call about?" Peter asked.

"Why are you giving me the third degree?" Neal asked.

"Because you got up from your desk and walked outside to talk," Peter replied. "You're up to something."

"I am up to nothing," Neal said with a smile as the elevator door dinged and Parker and Hardison stepped out.

"Agent Thomas, Agent Hagan, it's good to have you here," Peter said with a nod to them. "This is Neal Caffrey."

"The Neal Caffrey?" Parker asked, raising an eyebrow. She, of course, knew who Neal was. She just had to play the part.

"The one and the same," Neal said with a grin to Parker. "I really should get business cards."

Peter gave Neal a look that sent Neal back to his desk. "Thanks for coming up from Boston to help with us on this. We got information that the group that you watch down in Boston is looking to get their hands on the diamond."

"There are a lot of people who are doing that, but we don't mind coming in to help," Hardison said with a nod. "Thanks for thinking of us as well."

"That's not a problem," Peter said as he led them into the White Collar unit and got the duo up to speed on what was happening.

Meanwhile, back in Lucile 2.0, Nate, Sophie, Eliot, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory watched on the cameras. "I'm still amazed they got in so easily," Eliot said quietly. "And that we're able to fit in here."

"First one is thanks to the Doctor," Nate said. "The second one is the fact that I let Hardison go to town on the van. It was either that or let him beat me up. And I didn't have a million hours to let him do that."

"Good choice," Eliot said with a grin. "And there's no smell."

"That's a new condition of the van," Sophie said. "There's not allowed to be a smell."

The Doctor grinned at this. "So that's what passes as a FBI office? Maybe I should talk to them. They seem more logical than UNIT ever could be."

"Yes, but they're not on a global scale," Nate explained. "So, while they are nice, it doesn't help that they're only in the United States. If they go outside, they have to deal with – "

"Don't even say it," Eliot said with a growl.

"Just because there's one bad apple they let in doesn't mean that they are all bad," Sophie said. "I'm surprised we haven't seen him by now, anyways."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Sterling," Nate, Sophie, and Eliot all said together with the same level of loathing in their voice.

"Oh – Evil Nate," the Doctor said, using the information that Parker had given him.

The group watched Hardison and Parker go through the normal day of being with a FBI team until they were able to slip away. Hardison knocked on the side of the van and Nate opened the doors. He had made sure they were out of the way of the cameras and that he was hacked into all of them. "That was a long day," he said as he climbed into the front of the van and Parker went into the front seats. "Fun though. Got to see their defenses and where they are. We're expected back in the morning though."

"We should be gone in the morning," Nate replied.

"Yeah, but Parker and I are going to have to stay in order to keep our cover until you are back in Boston. Then, just have Eliot break some knee caps," Hardison said.

"I could do that to you right now," Eliot said.

"Don't," the Doctor said to Eliot.

"Right," Eliot said and all of them froze as they heard the same knock Hardison used on the side of the van. He moved and opened the door before climbing out of it. "Caffrey," he said.

"Eliot," Neal said with a smile. "And Sophie and Nate …and new people who look like British actors."

"I'll explain later," Nate said.

"Does anybody know you're down here?" Eliot asked.

"Not yet," Neal said and motioned down to his tracking anklet.

"Already ahead of you," Hardison said. "You're heading back to June's for the night."

"Thanks Hardison," Neal said. "And very good job to both of you for keeping a straight face."

"We make sure to keep an eye on you," Sophie said as she got out of the van and gave her nephew a big hug. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Aunt Sophie," Neal said and hugged her back tightly. "Sorry I can't get down to Boston more."

"It's fine," Sophie said with a smile as she looked at him. "So, do you want in on what we're going to be doing?"

"Nope," Neal said. "I want to be completely in the dark – even with the British actors. Just have fun and Parker – I still have the jeweled stick," he taunted.

Neal was greeted by that taunting by a glomp from Parker. "I've wanted to do that all day," she said with a grin. "And where is it? You've outdone yourself in hiding it."

"You'll find it soon enough," Neal said with a grin and hugged her back. "It was good to see you. Come back up more often, really. Oh, and if Hardison and Parker are staying – you have a standing invite to come and visit me and Mozzie and June's tomorrow night."

"We will be," Parker said with a grin. "Call more often, will you? That way we don't have to hack into FBI databases to see if you went back into prison or not."

"I'll try," Neal said with a grin as he gave Sophie another hug. They all made a bit more small talk before Neal went off to June's apartment. Hardison made sure that the anklet would match up with tonight's data as the Doctor started to talk about how nice it was to have family. Nobody was really listening to him as he talked, but he liked to hear his own voice when it came to that particular subject. It helped to keep the sadness away.

Around midnight, the group got into their positions and quickly stole the Hope Diamond that night. It had been too easy – Parker was the one to get it once again – and returned it to the Doctor. The Doctor let them inside, moving over to the console as he opened a special breaker. "Back where you belong," he said quietly as the room shone with the blue light before going back to where it had been for centuries before. "Thank you," he said as he turned to all of them. I would not have been able to do this without all of you. I really couldn't. And now, she's back up to full power and we can do nearly everything that needs to be done."

"You're welcome," Parker said as she gave the Doctor a hug. "You should visit more often as well." 

"I will try to," the Doctor said as he hugged Parker back. He shook Eliot's and Nate's hands and made sure that Hardison had all of their signatures in their human names along with all the Doctor Who seasons so far. He waited until Sophie came over before he gave her a hug as well. "Give him more of a chance," he said quietly to her. "If only for the reason that you know you two are right for each other. He's only human. You are too, you realize."

Sophie gently let go of the hug and looked over at Nate. She knew that the Doctor spoke the truth. "I know I should," she said quietly. "I just – I don't want to get hurt again. He's already hurt me twice before."

"Third time's the charm," the Doctor said with a soft smile. "And he'll do right soon. Trust me that I know that he will. Besides, the two of you are cute together. You were in the van earlier."

"Thank you Doctor," Sophie said with a soft smile as she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Princess Elizabeth," the Doctor said quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them at the moment. "Your mum says hi."

"Still on the whale?" Sophie asked with a grin. "Don't answer that. I really don't want to know if they're still there. I hope they find home soon."

"They are," the Doctor said with a grin. "Relying on the wonderful beast below. I'll tell Liz 10 that you say hi."

"Thank you," Sophie said with a grin. "Until later, good Doctor. And thank you for bringing me here when I was a teenager. It was the best thing you ever did for me. Even though mum probably blew a gasket. It just – thank you."

"Until then," the Doctor said and let the group leave. He grinned to himself and hugged Amy and then Rory.

"What was that for?" Rory asked.

"Because it was until now that I remembered that aliens live the high life too," the Doctor said before going to the controls and going to their next destination.

/lj-cut


End file.
